Induction heating devices have been available for use with membrane roofs in the past. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,127. The induction heating device in this patent used four sensing coils with indicators to help the user find the correct position of the induction tool over one of the attachment disks that is to be heated by the induction coil of the tool. This conventional tool was fairly small in height, and the user had to generally be in a kneeling position to use it.